


barriers to trans-dimensional travel (and how to break them)

by itsnotsammy (gravewalke_r)



Category: BioShock Infinite, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Banter, Bioshock Infinite Quotes, Bioshock Infinite Spoilers, Bioshock infinite - Freeform, Dean Winchester as Rosalind Lutece, Dimension Travel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Present Tense, Sam Winchester as Robert Lutece, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravewalke_r/pseuds/itsnotsammy
Summary: They've been breaking as many trans-dimensional rules as it was humanly possible and yet, Dean was never satisfied with what they found out. Sam suspected his brother would never be satisfied, but well... they were together, in every sort of sense. They could deal with whatever the worlds were throwing their way.





	1. Fatalist

**Author's Note:**

> Awful summary is awful.. *sigh* Hello guys, and welcome to my little drabble collection~ the Luteces banters are just great and I'm a slut for AUs starring the Winchester boys as some great videogame characters, so here we are. I hope you enjoy this and you can find some moodboards made for this on my tumblr: http://itsnotsammy.tumblr.com/tagged/gamingland
> 
> Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show~

**_chapter I._**  
**_fatalist_ **

* * *

 

“You’re a fatalist.” Sam says in a harsh tone, half expecting something more than a blank expression to show on his brother’s face – unfortunately, that’s exactly what he gets. They’ve been known for being strange men, and he knows that. They **are** strange men.

But sometimes, in times like this when Dean will bend his own rules and jump into Sam’s plans with no more than an unamused smile, the younger Winchester allows himself to hope for **something more** –-for some sparkle of life that will show up on Dean’s eyes when they’re alone but always together, jumping through tears and making their own twisted future –- and past and present.

But this is not one of those moments, he notices. Dean simply raises an eyebrow at his statement. “A physicist?”

“A **fatalist**.” Sam repeats. His arms are burning from the effort of rowing the damn boat nonstop since… he can’t really remember. He can’t bring himself to care, either. Dean only makes a soft noise of understanding.

“So was Newton.” Dean says matter-of-factly, his old, annoying ‘I’m older therefore I know more than you’ tone lacing every word escaping his lips. “Especially when it came to apples falling from trees. They’re always contrived to land with a splat. He left the child to  **rot**.”

It’s Sam’s turn to raise an eyebrow, curiosity overcoming his mild rage at Dean’s constant apathy. “Are you implying he’s the **apple**?”

“I’m implying that he did not fall far from the tree.”

Oh. It does make sense.


	2. Ultimatum

**_chapter II._ **   
**_ultimatum_ **

* * *

 

“You **can’t** just sit there all day.” Sam says. He sounds as tired as he feels, because–honestly, he knows Dean is pissed and this game of theirs is becoming **ridiculous** ,at least. He’s exhausted, Dean’s angry and they still have a huge problem in their hands to deal with. It’s their mess, and they should fix it. Return the child to when it belongs and forget about Comstock–and for once, Sam wishes his brother would comprehend his logic and follow his ideas.

Unfortunately, Dean is always the one to find flaws on his plans, and for that Sam would **hate** him deeply sometimes.

“I’ve done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle.”

That, Sam thinks, is **highly** debatable. Dean isn’t the one to stand still for too long. He enjoys movement, actions, doing whatever he can whenever he can. Sam is the one who likes the quietness their laboratory would provide from time to time. But again–they’re strange men living under strange conditions. His brother’s behavior should be the last of his concerns.

“You take me for an idiot.” There’s accusation lacing his voice, but Sam couldn’t care less. Dean simply answers him with an blank stare, and that’s enough for Sam. “I mean what I’ve said before, brother. We either return the child or we part ways for good.”

“I’ve made it very clear that I don’t believe–”

“I’ve abandoned _everything_ for you.” Sam replies bitterly, and for the first time in that morning Dean’s expression shifts ever so slightly into something akin to shame. “Everything. The least you could do for me is amuse me.”

“I do believe in better ways to amuse you– _pleasant_ ways that will not end in blood and tears, brother.”

Sam doesn’t respond, but neither moves away as Dean pulls him into another sinful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bunch of short stories but maybe I'll turn them into something else? I don't know yet, but I hope you're enjoying it so far. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, but I'm just happy to have you around! See you later, guys~


End file.
